Haid
by SynsOrion
Summary: explicent content, haid is taken prisoner as well as the man she loves


**Title**: Haid

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: NC-17: forced sex, bondage, rape, swearing.

**Discription**: One of the seven warriors from the Cleft story that I have written, which, if it is not posted, will be posted shortly.  Original story.  Please don't flame, you have been warned of the contents, I am not responsible for what you read.  R & r.  If I get enough people that like the story I'll write more of it.

~*~

            Haid's left eye was swollen shut, her arm was completely numb, her back was covered in blood, there was a welt on the side of her head, and her leg had been cut badly.  Yet, in her eyes, still shown the angry, defiant look that she had always carried.

          He looked at her, his eyes full of rage.  "Tell me and I'll let you go.  Tell me where she is."  Haid shook her head, as if she didn't understand what he meant.  "The princess, damn it!  And not Cyrus either!  You know which princess I mean!"

          Her eyes became slits as she shook her head.  He slapped her across the face, leaving a red welt.  She spit blood onto the floor, close to his foot.  "Even if I knew who you wanted I wouldn't tell you."

          "Listen, okay.  I'll explain it one last time."  This made him so frustrated that he just wanted to kill something.  "She's the princess of the beings that are like Cleft.  She has both Anatar and Namianan blood in her.  I know you know her, you must know her!"

          "You know, there's only one person that it could be and tha--" she stopped speaking.  Tiea…she was a princess?  Was that who he meant?  It must be her…she was a half-blood too; she had felt it when she had first met her.

          "Who?!" he demanded, realizing that she finally knew who he wanted.  "Who's the princess?!"  He drew up alongside Haid, grabbing her long hair and pulling back slightly so that it pained her just enough.  "Tell me!" he whispered sharply in her ear.  "Or else…"

          She gave a slight chuckle, flexing her wrists in the robe that held them in place.  "Or else what?"  She questioned insolently.  He pulled her hair taut so that she was looking up at him and gently ran a hand down her neck.  Her eyes grew wide as she tried to pulled back but couldn't.

          "Heh.  You should've told me, Haid."  He kissed her and when he pulled back she spit at him furiously.  "No," he stated.  I won't kill you.  I, my dear, love to toy with others."  He held up and hand and gently caressed her cheek.  Her skin crawled with revulsion at his touch.  When he pulled away he snapped his fingers and one of the guards by the door left.  "You will my enjoyment for the next hour or so."

          About five minutes later the guard was back with another prisoner.  He pushed her head forward so that she could see who was before her.  "I believe that you know him?"

          Her eyes opened wide and, for the first time, showed the weakness of fear.  "Lium!"  …How had he been caught?  She tried to pull her hair from the tight hold but only succeeded in getting hurt.

          He had been stripped to the waist, his feet where tied together with a two foot long cord, and his hands were tied behind his back.  He looked at her with his blue eyes.  "Sorry, Haid.  I didn't mean to be caught, but there was so many of them.  I didn't have enough room to swing my ax."

          "Now, if you tell me who the princess is, I'll let you and him go free."  He caressed her cheek with his free hand once more then let it go to her neck.  "But if you don't, I'll have him beaten and I can have my own fun with you."  The hand dropped to one breast leaving no question as to what he meant.

          She closed her eyes tightly, tears in the corners.  She could handle anything…as long as she was alone.  "And what do you plan to do with the princess once you have her?"

          "She shall bare my child."  The tears spilled over.  No; they would have to endure this.  There was no way in hell that she'd let this deranged man know that Tiea was the one that he wanted.  "Will you tell me who she is now?"  She whispered something under her breath, shaking her head.  "What was that?"

          She looked up at him.  "I said; 'go to hell'."

          He looked at her, the rage so great in his eyes that it would've made a lesser person look away, or at least flinch.  "You've made your choice."  He made at hand motion and very shortly Lium was standing next to her.  He hit the bound man across the face then cut him with a small dagger in the arm and cheek, causing Haid to inhale sharply.  "There."  He looked at her.  "You're going to clean those wounds for him, with your tongue.  And, while you're at it, do his feet as well."  He untied her then bound her hands behind her back like Lium's.

          She knelt next to Lium, who had been forced to sit by the guard, and touched her tongue to his bloodied arm.  "Haid…"  His brow wrinkled as he watched her.  Why was she letting him put her through this?  She'd never let someone humiliate her so bad.

          She moved to his cheek.  "Listen carefully, just stay the way you are so he doesn't know that I'm talking to you," she whispered quickly.  "He wants Tiea.  She's a princess.  I'm not going to let him have her.  Cleft would be devastated.  Please, just do what ever he wants for her sake."  He looked at her realizing then that she wasn't the shallow person that he had once thought her to be.  This expedition had changed her.

          "I'm sorry, Haid," he said aloud.  "Please, stop doing this."

          "Maybe you should listen to him, dear.  It'd be the wisest thing to do.  Why protect this princess?  She isn't Namianan.  What's she worth to you, anyway?"

          "I need to clean your feet now.  Lay down."  He did so.  She knelt over him and began to lick his bare soles, spitting out dirt as she went along.  She was glad that Lium understood.

          After awhile he walked over next to her, took her by the arm, and pulled her to her feet.  "I think that's good enough.  Now, for the next thing."  In a flash he had torn her clothes from her body and she stood before him and Lium, naked.  Her face turned red as she looked at the ground.  "No," he said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look in Lium's direction.  "Watch him.  See how he can't take his eyes from you as you stand before him like this?  Don't you feel vulnerable?  Look.  Look how he watches you, eating you hungrily with his gaze."  His other hand was suddenly between her legs as he slipped two fingers into her.  "You like this don't you?  You're wet already.  You love being humiliated in this way, having him watch like that.  Maybe you want him to do something else.  Do you want something else from him?"  His fingers thrust into her as she nodded.  "What?  What do you want?  Say it."

          "I--I want him to touch me."

          "You want him to touch you?"  She nodded.  "Where?  Where do you want him to touch you?  Maybe I'll let him.  Perhaps if you're a good girl and say everything that you want I'll let it happen."

          "I what him t--to touch m--my breasts and be--between my legs.  My--my pu--pussy.  I want him to touch my pussy."

          "Good girl."  He brought her over to Lium.  "Did you hear what she said?" he questioned, removing their bindings.  Lium nodded.  "Good."

          "Are you sure, Haid?"

          "Please!" she said, kneeling next to him.  "I--I need it."  Lium nodded slowly as  he reached out, touching the flesh of her breast lightly with one hand.  He looked up to see her watching him and then leaned in and placed his mouth over the nipple of the other breast.  She moaned.

          He watched for a while then finally stood.  "You two need to go faster.  He pushed her down to the floor then spread her legs apart and ran his fingers lightly over the opening of her pink gash as he felt her warm juices ooze out onto his fingers.  "Now let me give you a lesson; put your cock in here."  He ripped the cloth that covered Lium's waist away, reveling his stiff prick.  "Actually, on second thought, I have a better idea.  You lay down."  He pointed to Lium.  "And you get on top of him."  Once she was above Lium he took a hold of the Namianan's shaft and guided it to the wet opening.  "Now, this might hurt."  He grabbed Haid by the shoulders and thrust her down upon Lium's cock.  Her eyes grew wide as she felt it tear through her.


End file.
